


I love you

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oh god, POV Stiles, Protective Derek, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Understands Derek, Stiles-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I know you love me too." He closes his eyes, thinking to himself. He thinks about all the times Derek's protected him, whether be wanted to be protected or not. About all the times Derek's taken care of him, when he was sick or just plain stubborn, never letting any real danger near the teen. "you just have a funny way of showing it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> RHIO! It's me again! remember that Prompt we were talking about the other day? hurry the fuck up woman. I need the fluff. Thanks babe ;) -jess

Gentle rays of light caress his face, slowly warming pale skin, making him smile dopily. Slowly, he turns his face towards the light, shifting as far forwards as the bed will allow him. Light washes gently over the rest of his body, bathing him in a strange sense of euphoria. 

Blinking slowly, he clears the crusted sleep from the corners of his eyes -the kind you only get after a good nights sleep- humming contently to himself as he turns back, towards the wolf holding him still, even in his deepest slumber.  

He looks around their room with half-lidded eyes. A strange sense of awe washes over him as he watches the small particles of dust dance together in a stream of morning light. He watches as they glimmer, waltzing around each other to the gentle beat of the Sunday morning breeze that somehow weaves itself between the window pane and the glass.  

He watches as one, almost timidly, dances its way towards Derek.  

Lazy eyes track the flake, stopping only when it's hidden amongst the coarse hairs of Derek's beard. He takes the opportunity to study his wolf's face.  

Only during sleep is the wolf's expression completely slack. His thick eyebrows sit perched above stubby, inky lashes that flutter alongside his dream. (whether he's chasing rabbits or having normal human dreams, Stiles'll never know. He's hoping it’s the former) Stiles' eyes glide to his lips, skating over tan skin, noting how dewy and moist the two pink swells of skin are this early in the morning. 

Absolute perfection.  

Stiles can't resist touching the Adonis-like creature laying before him. This slice of heaven he's allowed to call his. Never has been able to stop, ever since they got together well over 3 years ago. Slowly, careful not to startle the wolf, Stiles allows his hands to steadily inch themselves higher, emerging from under the blankets with a small amount of effort, only just ghosting over Derek's fine stubble. Stiles smiles softly to himself,  slowly bringing his head closer to Derek's. 

When his lips are inches from Derek's, he stops. He can feel Derek's small, warm puffs of air gliding over is bony digits as they gently scratch the wolf's beard. 

His tongue darts out quickly, skating over his own plump skin. Smiling fondly to himself, he whispers, "I love you, sour wolf."  

The werewolf scrunches his face in sleep, but does not wake up. So Stiles continues. 

"And I know you love me too." He closes his eyes, thinking to himself. He thinks about all the times Derek's protected him, whether be wanted to be protected or not. About all the times Derek's taken care of him, when he was sick or just plain stubborn, never letting any real danger near the teen. "you just have a funny way of showing it."  

He lightly presses his forehead to Derek's, sighing deeply as the wolf adjusts his grip on his human, bringing him closer with a deep, satisfied, rumble. Before the both of them drift back off to sleep. 

- 

Stiles knows this is how his wolf, his mate, tells him he loves him too.  

And he loves it too.

* * *

 

**NOTES**

 

**I finally finished my first round of Tumblr prompts! flip yeah!**

**This one was short, simple, and sure to give everyone a few good cavities with all that ridiculous fluff flying around. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. You can also chat to me on Tumblr[ here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com). **

**HAVE SOME CONFETTI**

** ⁙ ⁚ ⁛  \\(｡  ◕‿◕｡)  /  ⁚ ⁛  ⁙ **

**(And remember, you are loved!)**

* * *

 


End file.
